Aikatsu: Blooming Dream!
Aikatsu: Blooming Dream! '''() is a season within the Aikatsu: Dream! Franchise. Characters Aimi Haruno: A cute type idol who uses the brand Aurora Fantasy. She is naive and inexperinced, but willing to do what it takes to become an idol. Her theme color is pink. Kaikala Oshima A half Haiwaiian-Japanese girl. She's very friendly and warm, and loves nature. She's a pop type idol who uses a brand she inspired by the beauty of her home, Paradise Splash. Her theme color is cyan. Iris Nijiya: A cool type idol who is known for her love of art and abstract design, she looks up to Asami and dreams of taking over her favorite brand in the future. She uses the brand Artful Prism, and her theme color is indigo. Tsubaki Hisano: A sexy type who uses the brand Sakurairo Kaden. She aspires to become a Yamato Nadeshiko, though her love of idols holds her back from that dream, and thus, she was rejected from the idol academy in Kyoto. Her theme color is plum. Tomika Chiba: A pop type idol who uses the brand Retro Clover. Originally coming from a small community furhter north, all it took was watching one performance of Polaris Academy idols who came for a performance at a festival and she was hooked. Her idol color is yellow. Lily Kamiyama: A cute type idol, she seems shy at first, but eventually opens up to the others and is quickly revealed to be an extremly gifted idol. She uses a brand inspired by angels called Divine Darling. Her idol theme color is white. Asami Hoshi: A cool type idol in her second year at Polaris Academy, she likes studying the sky and is very knowledgeable on both astronomy and astrology, and is seen as an older sister type to many of the other idols. As an idol, she uses the brand Venus Night. Madeline Sycamore: Madeline is Polaris Academy's top student, and is the top idol of Hokkaido, despite only being a second year middle school student. She is known for being very hard to catch up to, and very busy as well. '''Her main brand is Crystal Queen. Her theme colors are pink and purple, and she is a sexy type idol. New Brands * Artful Prism: A cool type brand with an art motif. It is used by Iris Nijiya and designed by ??? * Venus Night A cool type brand with a sky/star/astronomy motif. It's used and designed by Asami Hoshi. * Paradise Splash: A pop type brand with the motif of a tropical paradise. The top designer is ??? * Divine Darling: A cute type brand with the motif of angels and heaven. The top designer is Charlotte. Bloom System An update to the Aikatsu system based on certain types of flowers. It is similar to the constellation system, in that one dress is made per flower, fevers are shown before the performances, and special versions of the brand appeals can be performed. Trivia * In a way, this is the fifth-anniversary version of SingMeloetta's very first Aikatsu! fanseries, Aikatsu: Blooming. Both feature new systems themed around flowers. Category:Fan Series Category:User: SingMeloetta